Nakara: Last of the Dragon Demons
by Agikinakii
Summary: SessOC A 300 year old curse, two directions clashing, a brother's betrayal, a hanyou's revenge, and the battle that will end it all. To the one I love, Prepare for war. More Inside!
1. Chapter 1: The Two Great Lords

Author's Note: Alright! People asked for it and got it! Don't worry, this won't cut into my'Crossworlds' and 'The Key' time…even both of those are being bitches. Here is the prequel to 'Reunion of Departed Souls' most likely I'm going to add a prologue at some point so watch out for that one! And my suggestion is that if you're the kind of person that doesn't like knowing an ending before reading the story DON'T read "Reunion of Departed Souls"

Warning (slightly): This is unlike my other stories so in explaining the rating this will have slight sexual situations and my cousin is writing lemons which will be placed on (adult where I will also be posting this. But don't worry…if you're not into that kind of thing there will be only slight sexual implications. Other than that…nothing I don't think…slight swearing. But what more do you expect from Inuyasha?

**Full Summary**

300 years ago amist the chaos surrounding war between the Cat and Dog demons the Lord of the Northern Lands deathly sick in his bed cast an accidental curse upon his first born daughter. A curse stating that the first demon able to beat her in battle will win her heart and her hand in marriage.

Now after 300 years the last female dragon demon Nakara decideds to break the curse by finding the strongest opponent in the feudal era. But soon she finds that some battles are not those of steel and power, but sometimes of soul and heart, as she finds herself fighting brother of the man who she first promised her heart to 600 years before.

A simple task turns into not only the fight for her freedom, but a fight for her land, her honor, her father, and her heart.

A 300 year old curse, two father's watching from the other side, a brother's betrayal, an evil's trechory, a hanyou's revenge, a group of friend's fight, a lord risking his heart, a lady trying to find freedom,a battle to bring about an end, and the love that set it all off.

"The only things in life you regret are the risks you don't take."

Also includes conclusion to the Inuyasha series (in my point of view)

**Chapter 1**

_The Two Great Lords_

"Jaken! Let's play a game!" Rin sounded.

Jaken groaned in annoyance "We've already played a game" he said.

"Just one more and Rin will be silent" she begged.

Jaken sighed "Very well then" he said.

"Okay! Let's play 'I Spy'!"

Jaken shook his head in self pity, he looked up at Sesshoumaru who was walking silently before them '_Why does he keep this pathetic child with us_?' he asked himself in self pity '_She's nothing but an annoyance_' "I'll go first!" she exclaimed happily "I spy something that is…green and purple."

His eyes dodged from side to side looking over the landscape searing for the vague description she's given. "Flower" was his reply.

She clapped happily "Yeah Jaken! You're great, okay now it's your turn!"

Jaken sighed, he peered around "I spy something tall and brown."

Rin's smile turned into a determined frown as she looked around at anything that might meet his description. "Hmm" she thought aloud.

She looked to the ground? No, he said it was tall…the sky? No, if it was tall that mean it was on the ground. She looked up, could it be Lord Sesshoumaru? No, he would be white. What could it be? She looked to the side of the road and toward the trees…the trees! "A tree!" she called.

"Right" Jaken sighed, the minute she was silent was well enjoyed.

"Okay! It's my turRRRNNNN!" she screamed when a rope suddenly surrounded her and pulled her back into the woods.

Jaken and Sesshoumaru both stopped and turned. She was gone, Jaken looked around in panic "Rin!" he called "Rin where are you!"

They were met with silence. Sesshoumaru stepped up to the spot she'd been grabbed and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly another rope came out and grabbed him. He took ahold of the rope and pulled on it. Six men then flew from the trees, he then struck the threes with his poison whip and the trees fell to reveal a man standing holding Rin tightly. She squirmed in his arms as he stood holding his sword up. "Release her" Sesshoumaru commanded.

The man laughed "This child could bring much coin in return for slavery" he told Sesshoumaru "or simple pleasure to a lonely man. It is obvious she is no your offspring demon. I am not afraid of you."

Sesshoumaru peered behind his to see the band of men rising. "She is not my offspring this is true" he replied "But the child belongs to me. She is my property and you are not worthy of her."

Jakens' jaw hit the ground.

"That will not be for long" the man replied.

The bandits then all unsheaved their swords. He was not in the mood to deal with them. "Jaken" he sounded.

Jaken quickly scrambled to his side "Yes my Lord. I shall rid these unworthy fools from your presence."

He then planted the staff of heads in the ground. "Beholld the power of the Staff of Two Heads!"

The man's jaw opened as flames reduced the men to ashes.

The leader's eyes widened at this. Sesshoumaru hadn't taken his eyes off the man and it seemed that if that imp could destroy his entire gang like it was nothing his Lord's power could be something not to trifle with. "You bastard!" he said "You've killed my men!"

Sesshoumaru lifted his fingers which glowed red "And you shall be next" he said in a low menacing voice "Now release her."

The man thought it over; perhaps if he threw her to the side he'd have enough time to run from the obviously angry Lord.

But his pride knew that if he managed to get away with the girl and forefill his word it would bring the justification he would need for what the Lord had done to his men. They were a good distance away from him and unless he could fly they would get away. His pride won and he threw a knife at the man and then turned to run. Sesshoumaru caught the knife then hopped up, flew ahead of the man and landed before him. The man cried out in surprise and fell back dropping Rin. Rin scrambled away towards the oncoming Ah-Un and Jaken ran up and both turned to protect the child as the bandit stood up and pulled out his sword "Die!" he screamed running for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't move until the man was inches before him. He then quickly sliced the man's arm off and then lifted him from the ground. The man cried out and made gagging sounds before a _snap_ echoed though the woods when Sesshoumaru twisted his wrist.

The bandit then fell to the ground. Jaken nodded his head with a 'hmph' "Very good my Lord, they had no right to challenge you."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply…he smelled fear. Great fear.

He turned to Ah-Un who was turned away and seemed to be cuddling against something. He walked up to see Rin shivering, and clutching to Ah-Un's saddle. "Rin" he sounded.

She shook her he and and for the first time he heard her sob. She shook her head "Don't let them take me like they took my family."

Realization hit him as he looked back at the meant, was this the same band that killed her family? Or was it simply the thought of bandits that scared her so. Strange that this child feared simple man, but didn't fear him. Though it did not confuse him as it did others, after all; he didn't give her a reason to fear him, the greatest amount of anger he'd shown her was when they first met, when he bared his fangs; and on different occations when he glared or gave her a stern word. But these bandits, they took from her what she most needed in her life at the time. They destroyed her dreams, and her heart they murdered her family before her eyes, from that point on she'd fallen mute and turned off all emotion inside herself.

Then he came along, he understood why at this point she didn't' fear him, but he didn't for the life of him understand why she did not run for her life when she first saw him. Had it been anyone else, he would have only heard a scream then their running foodsteps, but instead of screaming she only gasped, then gulped and approached him as if approaching a wounded animal. And to further his confusion she attempted to 'care' for him.

Perpahs it is because of this that he has let her follow him, it is because he was somewhat impressed by her bravery that out did most grown humans that he had not taken her life from her…and even returned her soul to her. He snapped back to reality then turned to Rin and walked over. He leaned down before her shaking body and picked her up in his arms. "My Lord what are you doing?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru did not reply, instead just stood and turned back to the direction they had been traveling in "Let's go" he said.

Jaken and Ah-Un followed without question obediently. '_Tenseiga, is it you who has brought me so much weakness when it has come to this child_' he asked his sword '_Or like Inuyasha do I possess the same curse for humans_?'

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_To the North…_

"Lady! Lady!" Mitzuku cried out "Lady! Please to not leave your home so readily!"

Two violet eyes turned with a cold look that made the small demon shrink back into himself "How is it that you believe you can speak with such importance to me?" she demanded.

In fear of his life he threw himself to the ground and began to beg "F-f-forgive me my Lady!" he exclaimed "This Mitzuku is unworthy of speaking in such a tone to your greatness! But…but with your father dying and your brother assuming the throne…it would be best for you to stay!"

She turned "I have no interest in staying and keeping my brother's head inflated. He knows of the curse our father has placed upon me, he would have me married as soon as made possible. "

"B-But my Lady!" Mitzuku exclaimed "To leave into other territories, especially that of the wolf or dog demons is dangerous! Please reconsider."

"You are my retainer Mitzuku, not my conscious" she replied "and if you continue to second guess my decisions. I will remove your vocal cords from your throat. Have I made myself clear?"

Mitzuku glowered and turned his head down "Yes my Lady."

She then continued walking. Mitzuku quickly followed her "My lady? If I may be so bold to ask…where are we going?"

She did not reply or show that she'd heard him "To the West" she replied "To find the son of Inu No Taisho."

Mitzuku's eyes widened "Th-th-the s-s-s-son?" he asked "But to…to take on the Lord of the Western lands!"

"Not that one fool" she said "The younger one, it is to find the half breed who bares the sword 'Tessiga'. It is the only way to break the curse my father had set upon me in his moments of grief."

Mitzuku then fell silent following his master, he did not mean to question her. After all, the Lady had been trained since birth to lead. There was no situation she could not fight her way out of, no problem she could not solve, no foe she could not defeat. She was perfect.

Perhaps it is this reason that her brother had been so determined to rid himself of her, even the great lord did not stand a chance against her. She was meant to rule in her father's stead, and soon she would take her place on her throne. But for now she had a prior engagement. He turned up and watched as she walked ahead of him, it was true that the sons of Inu No Taisho were formidable but they held no power against her. For she was Nakara, last female of the great white dragon demons, Lady of the Northern Lands.

And they were about to meet their match.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: Alright what do you think? Don't worry…it get's WAY better…believe me. Review and you shall receive.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflections

Author's Note: Alright! Here we go again, this one gets a little more into the story. Sorry if the editing is a bit of I've had almost no time to post. But I'm trying my best!

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

**Chapter 2**

_Reflection_

_300 years before…_

"My Lord!" Mitzuku ran into the chambers of the Lord of the Northern Lands "My Lord! A messenger has appeared at the front gate! He brings word from the great Lord Inu No Taisho!"

The Lord turned to the small servant, he weakly licked his lips to speak "What is the word?"

Mitzuku bowed lowly before the lord remembering his unworthy eyes. "My Lord! There has begun a great battle in the Western Lands between the cat demons and the dog demons! Lord Inu No Taisho asks you his great ally to send reinforcements for him and his men!"

"Who is his lieutenant?" a man on the other side of the bed dressed in a blue lords kimono asked.

Mitzuku turned but did not look up from his bow "It is his son my lord. The great Sesshoumaru, he holds the front lines!"

"Sesshoumaru?" a feminine voice asked from the window "Ah yes…of course it would be Shoumaru."

A small chuckle escaped the man's throat "Hear something you like sister?"

The girl flicked her hair back "Do not act as if you understand my bond with Shoumaru" she said "As I recall, you younger brother used to follow us around the castle in an attempt to join in on the fun."

The man chuckled "Yes, but you always got away. And now it seems as though you may lose your worthy companion. As I recall the Cat demons are quite formidable foes."

The girl turned back to the window "You believe that Sesshoumaru and his father will lose?" a sing song laugh followed "Are you so naïve Suoh? While the Cat demons are quite well in battle, no one may surpass the great Dog General. They will be torn apart."

Suoh nodded "Perhaps you are right Nakara" he said "But the Dog General is known for being quite merciful. Most likely if he wins the battle he will allow the Cat demons to live. This will prove to be a fatal mistake for his next generation."

"But Sesshoumaru is not so merciful" Nakara replied with a sigh in her tone "he is ruthless and bold. He will destroy the cat demons the next time they meet if his father wishes them to divide in peace this time."

"I do believe I hear admiration in your voice sister" Suoh smirked "Perhaps you wish more that to fight along side the heir to Inu No Taisho's throne?"

She sneered and waved her hand "This Nakara does no such thing. I hold no will to gain a mate in Sesshoumaru."

Suoh laughed "Do not be offended sister, the joining of you and Sesshoumaru would be very promising to both our houses, I see it merely as an opportunity for you to help your father."

"I'm not a concubine Suoh" she retorted "If you wish to combine the houses of dragon and dog then I suggest you figure out a different way than though me."

"Perhaps…that is the…best idea…"

They both turned to look at the weak demon on the bed. "Father?" Nakara sounded with question in her voice.

The Lord seemed to be disoriented "This battle may bring an end to the only mate worthy of you" he said.

"Do not fret father" Nakara said getting a foreboding feeling "nothing terrible will come of this war. All you must do is send more reinforcements."

"That I will" he said "You and your brother will go. And your hand will go to him who defeats you."

Everyone in the room froze "What?" Nakara and Suoh demanded.

The disoriented lord lifted his hand to decree "The hand of the lady of the Northern lands will be given to that who is able to defeat her in battle."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Present Feudal Era…_

Her father meant no harm, in fact he didn't mean the way his word was carried out. It was said at that point that the only demon that had been able to defeat her in battle was Sesshoumaru. And it was meant that she would marry Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately the fates had another idea. That had been centuries before when they had begun to battle, when Inu No Taisho and her father were attempting to find a way to join the two great houses. She had been betrothed to Sesshoumaru at an early age, but when his father died it seemed as though he did not wish to carry out the promise, it was said he set out on a great journey to find his father's sword Tesseiga and that was the last she'd heard of him. Though she had not been totally opposed to marrying Sesshoumaru she was opposed (greatly) to being forced into marriage. And when she heard that Sesshoumaru had refused his hand to her she was somewhat relieved.

Now here she was, on her own journey, after what she'd heard he was after. The Tesseiga, it was told to her that the way to break the curse her father had set upon her was to defeat the strongest opponent she could find, and at that point it was said that the second son of Inu No Taisho had not met a foe he could not defeat. What was his name? Inu…yasha. That was it.

Apparently he'd even defeated his brother, _that_ made her chuckle. Anyone who could defeat the great Lord Sesshoumaru in battle was one to be seen, that was just her intention. "My Lady?"

She turned to look at the small demon beside her, he lowered his head in a bow "My lady, how far do you believe the son of Inu No Taisho is?" he asked.

She turned ahead "That is my own concern" she replied giving no more information.

He knew it was time to stay silent and so he did not question her any further, he was sure he'd cut his live entirely in half by now. It was well known that Nakara did not enjoy being questioned on her decisions, and it seemed like she was going to give all the information she wished. Looking up she seemed to be in deep thought.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_600 years earlier…_

She landed against the steps with a _thud_ "Ow!" she cried out.

A laugh rang in her ears and she turned her red eyes up at him "What are you laughing at?" she asked through gritted teeth.

He looked down at her "I win! You have to be my mate!"

She scoffed at him "I don't have to do anything I don't want! _I'm_ going to be the Lady of the Northern Lands!"

He smirked crossing his arms over his chest looking down on her "And _I'm_ going to be Lord of the Western Lands. So that means you _have_ to mate with me because my dad said so."

She turned flicking her hair "You promised" he said in a sing song voice.

A growl sounded through her teeth, "Fine."

Sesshoumaru watched as she pouted, and his smirk faltered "You don't want to be my mate?" he asked.

Hearing the sorrow in his voice she looked up at the young demon who was merely 50 years older than her, he was looking down on her with sadness in his eyes, was he that upset thinking she didn't want him as a mate? She stood up then went over and embraced him in a hug, "Of course I want you as a mate Shoumaru" she said.

He smiled as he slid his arms around her and embraced her in a hug "I want you as a mate as well Kara."

That's when the confusion set in, she pulled back "How do I become your mate anyways?"

Sesshoumaru pulled back as well and looked to be in deep thought, he then looked like he'd figured it out "I think I have to bite you."

Her eyes widened "What?" she exclaimed.

He nodded "Well you see, my mom is always wearing big necklaces that don't show her neck. One night I saw her take it off and she had a bite mark on her neck. My dad was there and kissed it…I think he made it."

She'd paled by now and was subconsciously rubbing her neck "So…you have to bite me?" she asked.

"I…I think so" he stuttered.

She took a deep breath not wanting to go back on her word. "Okay…" she closed her eyes tightly "Bite me."

Sesshoumaru gulped. "O-okay" he reached out with a shaking hand and gently pushed her long blue hair behind her shoulder.  
"Do…do you think it will hurt?" she asked with slight fear in her voice.

"Maybe…but only for a minute" he replied not too sure about his answer.

She closed her eyes and awaited what was to come. He licked his lips and looked to her throat, he could hear her heart pounding in his ears and couldn't help but feel his own begin to race. He leaned down opening his mouth to reveal his sharp teeth ready to bite into her.

When his teeth connected with her skin she slightly jumped causing him to scrape her skin, blood trickled down her throat and he knew there was no turning back, he decided it was best to get it over with as quickly as possible and took a bit of a breath then quickly attempted to bite into her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and flung him violently backwards. He flew into the wall behind him knocking the wind from his lungs. He then heard Nakara's squeal and gasp "Daddy!"

Fear suddenly coursed through his veins as he opened his eyes to see that Nakara was being held by a very tall, very strong, _very_ angry looking dragon demon. Who's eyes were currently incinerating him.

He gulped "L-l-lord…"

"Do not insult me by uttering my name boy!" his voice thundered, he then pointed with an accusing finger "I should rip your loins from your body! Exactly what is it you were attempting to do to _my_ daughter!"

"It seems Lord Ryu" a voice called from a little ways "That the children were getting carried away in play time. No need to overreact. A simple punishment on both their parts will do."

"Both?" Lord Ryu asked "_he_ was the one attempting to _defile_ my daughter."

"And exactly at what point did you see her attempt to _stop_ this defiling?" Inu No Taisho asked.

Lord Ryu opened his mouth to reply but found he hand no explanation…and closed it quickly "I see."

Inu No Taisho stood his son up and dragged him to stand in front of the Dragon Demon. Both Sesshoumaru and Nakara had realized they'd done wrong at this time, both were hanging their heads low. Inu No Taisho walked up to Nakara, kneeled before her and then gently removed her hair from her shoulder, he then tilted her head sideways to investigate the wound on her neck, a small chuckle escaped his throat that sounded like thunder rumbling. "What is it?" Ryu demanded.

Inu No Taisho stood "It seems as though we've taken our children's knowledge of mating rights to a bit of an underestimation."

"_That's_ the understatement of this era Inu No Taisho" Ryu retorted "had you not smelled her blood they would have been mated now."

"Then it is a good thing I am a dog demon" Inu replied calmly, "Now, why don't we go inside and discuss this to them. It seems as though they may understand the rituals, they do not understand the consequences."

Ryu nodded now over the fact that another boy had tried to bite his daughter. The two generals then lead their children (who's heads were low to the ground) towards the inside of the castle.

X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X

_Present Feudal Era…_

Of course they were punished and told all about the 'birds and the bees' and for the life of her she wished she hadn't promised him then she'd be his mate. She remembered sitting there with a burning face afterwards beside Sesshoumaru unable to even _look_ at him. Of course this continued for a few days then they were back to normal. Playing around, beating each other up, and once again promising to be one another's mate.

She sighed internally, it was not meant to be. 200 years before she'd heard of Inu No Taisho's death and since the burial ceremony had not yet seen Sesshoumaru. How terribly discontent he was then, glaring daggers at the mortal woman that his father had taken as a mate. His mother had died not yet a hundred years before and apparently he believed it to be dishonorable to not only take another mate, but a _human_ one.

Yet he said nothing, only stood staring at the mother and the child in her arms. '_I wonder how he will look_' she thought to herself '_He was a most adorable child. Even though his brother despised him_'

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_200 years before…_

The rain cascaded down the walls of the castles and onto the dirt and flowers, and cement disturbing everything in it's wake. Everything but one, one figure in the cloud and fog that refused to move, even though his clothes were drenched and his armor was beginning to rust. He stood looking into the pond before him at the fish that swam under the water completely undisturbed by the thoughts and problems that were plaguing his mind.

He stared into nothingness attempting to block his ears from the cries of his stepmother and the soothing words of his father's servants to her. To the words of apology that the guests were giving and the laughter of memories the palace was sharing from past times that would never be again.

He wanted to block his nose from the scent of people, from the sent of that worthless human and that unworthy half-breed she held, from the reek of _his_ smell everywhere his feet stepped.

Foot steps. They were coming closer, he could hear them, though he found that it was hard to decipher them from the _pit pat_ of the rain drops falling around him. He lowered his head with the smallest of smiles, so small that one would not even call it a smile, merely a twitch of the lips. But for one like himself…it was a smile.

"Shoumaru" her voice was the sun in the winter.

He didn't move or turn to acknowledge her "I saw your father enter with you," his voice called out lowly "He is better?"

"For now it seems so" she replied.

There was silence for a few moments "You look beautiful" he said "Perhaps too beautiful to be out in the rain."

She felt like blushing, but held back and repaid the compliment "Something I would say about you" she said.

He did not reply.

She walked up to him slowly and stopped a few feet from him. "I'm sorry" she whispered gently only loud enough for him to hear "Your father was a truly magnanamus man."

A small grunt reached her ears, and when he spoke the bitterness in his voice cut through the air like a dagger "He was foolish towards the end" Sesshoumaru said "taking in a human mate. Baring a hanyou child, and allowing them to tarnish this house by keeping them here and giving the human my mother's room."

She lowered her eyes in pity "Perhaps he only wished to soothe the loneliness in his heart" she replied "She…she does resemble your…"

"Do not speak such treachery!" he said turning to glare at her "She is _nothing_ like my mother."

"Shoumaru" she whispered.

His eyes gentled a bit before turning once again from her "Do not call me that Nakara."

Hurt entered her own eyes, she turned her head from his sight to hide the tears that welled. It had only been a few words, but they struck her violently, it was a true sign that the Sesshoumaru she had once knew and loved so much was beginning to fade. Or attempt to hide from the world. She shook the feeling off and tried again "My father wishes to know if you would like to stay for awhile at then Dragon's castle" she said "He said it would be a good beginning to a new era for you and my brother to discuss business."

"I do not wish to do so until further notice" he replied coldly.

After that she just stood and stared at him like he'd grown three more arms. It would seem as though she would not get through today. She sighed and turned to leave. "But if you wish" his voice called once again "Take my stepmother and that child. Perhaps your brother would enjoy more toys to play with."

WHY did he have to go and say that? Now she'd have to put him in his place! If he'd just _shut up for ONCE_ she would have just left…but nooo!

She turned and glared at him "You are a foolish boy Sesshoumaru!" she sneered "You may look like a man; but your soul and obvious mind are that of a child!"

His head jerked up from his self pity and he turned sharply to face her, seeing her normally lilac eyes had turned red. "What?" he demanded.

"You insult your father" she said "You spit on the grave you dug yourself! You have not the right, nor the honor to speak of Inu No Taisho as you are now!"

Sesshoumaru growled "Careful of the way you wag your tongue wench! I do not wish to spill blood on my father's land."

She flung her head back and laughed a cynical laugh "Am I hearing right?" she asked "The _great_ Lord Sesshoumaru telling me that he doesn't wish to spill blood? Do not take me for a fool. Blood drips from your hands like ooze on a slug demon. The only difference is that my blood glows!"

"Leave my lands…now" he said with a deadly snarl.

She turned flicking her hair back "Gladly, I wouldn't want to soil myself in the presence of a hypocritical bastard."

A roar let out behind her and she suddenly found herself being squeezed in two strong arms, her body was pressed against his and her front millimeters from the wall. He growled hotly in her ear "Do not assume that such words will not meet punishment Nakara" he said.

She suddenly felt his teeth scrape against the small scar on her neck, her heat suddenly spiked as she felt her blood begin to rise in her veins "Perhaps I shall finish what I started and show you the respect you are to show the Lord of the Western lands" he said.

She couldn't help but feel her heart beat and heat rise, and saying those words while scraping her scar and using that tone of voice wasn't exactly helping. After all, it was in the dragon demon's nature to enjoy being dominated by a mate, she growled "You could bite me if you wish Sesshoumaru" she rasped "But the second mark of a boy now, will never compare to the first mark of a man before."

He stopped.

The two then stood in the rain completely still for five straight minutes, and suddenly…he was gone. She didn't even feel him leave her body, she just turned and he was gone. But she still felt his body pressed up against hers and his teeth against her neck, his breath in her ear…she shook the feeling off. She didn't like it, it felt too…natural.

"I'm sorry Shoumaru" she whispered turning to go back inside.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X

_Present Feudal Era…_

It seemed like more that 200 years to her, after that she never saw him again. And now she was wondering how he was, if he'd forgotten, if he'd forgiven. She'd forgiven long ago but men like Sesshoumaru who let their pride lead them were as stubborn as she stars in the sky…they were a little harder to convince of forgiveness.

She really hadn't meant what she said, she only wanted him to realize that his father's relationship to Izaiyo went further into meaning that he knew, perhaps someday he will understand his father's love of a human. Perhaps.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look what I picked for you!"

His amber eyes looked down at the young girl holding her hand out stretched with small white flowers in her hand.

He nodded at her. She then smiled a toothy grin and set them by his feet before turning to run off towards the flowers once again. He watched her leave before turning his eyes down at the white flowers.

"_Kara?"_

_The girl turned away from the well they'd stopped to look at him "Yeah?" she asked._

_He could feel his hands begin to sweat as he stepped up to her "I…I…picked these…for you" he said._

_She cocked her head to the side curiously. He'd been holding them behind his back, so with a gulp he swung them out closing his eyes hard against the embarrassment presenting her with the flowers. _

_Her eyes widened at the white flowers he held. "Oh Shoumaru!" she exclaimed "They're beautiful!" _

_His eyes popped open "Really?" he asked in excitement._

_She took them from him and lifted them to her nose to take a deep breath of their scent "And they smell lovely, thank you Shoumaru!"_

_She wrapped her arms around him. _

Shoumaru. She'd called him that since they were young. In fact. It was all she ever called him, Sesshoumaru was a hard task to pronounce, and when she had first called him by half his name everyone immediately said she'd be a genius. They were all so proud. He'd also always called her 'Kara' and while that wasn't a genius' move, the fact that her name was his first word. That's what had sealed them to be betrothen. They were to wed when both became of age, but due to several unfortunate circumstances including war, her father's sickness, another war and then the death of his father never took place. He supposed that the ceremonies could have taken place after his father's funeral, but after the fight both refused to look at each other. It upset her father greatly…so he heard. But she was always a stubborn one, never took orders, never listened, never did anything she didn't want to. So very different from any other lady in the land.

When he'd saw her at his father's funeral he'd expected to turn to see a lady woven in a fountain of material that extenuated to everyone just how important she was. But instead he turned to see her in a simple kimono; one that was made to look as if a storm was surrounding her. He remembered immediately feeling his heart begin to race, she did look beautiful at that moment, and now looking back he regretted the words he'd said to her and the way he handled the situation. He knew that if he said anything about defiling a woman she would snap on him, but he said it anyways. He had been filled with such distress that he'd taken it out on her. Yet…when she was in his arms, he was filled with such desire that at the time almost nothing could have stopped him from claiming her. He was moments from sinking his teeth into her throat before her words hit him like a bucket of cold water. _"The second mark of a boy now, will never compare to the first mark of a man before"_ He knew that he'd been changing but he figured that it was for the best, there was no strength in weaknesses such as tears. His kingdom needed a king, not a boy.

But…he wished he hadn't walked…or ran away from her. He wished he could have explained himself. It was then that his true 'stoic' nature came out, after all, she was the only one since the beginning of his 'Lord training' that he ever showed true emotion to. And after their fight he completely closed himself off to everyone. It wasn't until…he turned his eyes up to look at Rin as she ran around the field laughing giddily as AhUn chased her.

Until Rin. It was often asked by Jaken as to why he chose to allow a human child to follow him. And in the beginning he told himself that it was due to his father's sword that compelled him to revive the small child. But lately he'd been thinking about what Nakara had told him the day of his father's burial ceremonies. _"Perhaps he only wished to soothe the loneliness in his heart"_ Is that what Rin was? A way to soothe the loneliness he felt? Perhaps. Perhaps it was something more.

Perhaps it was…

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" he turned his head.

Jaken stood in front of him.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?"

He turned with a glare to his younger brother, "I see no reason to give you an answer half breed" he replied.

Inuyasha growled "Aroggent bastard!" he snipped.

"I believe you are the one who grew without father" Sesshoumaru replied "Leave."

"Why you!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tesseiga.

"Master Inuyasha!" they all heard a shrill voice call.

Inuyasha froze, he then turned slowly to see Rin running towards them, he turned hateful eyes towards the very calm Sesshoumaru who was simply looking towards Rin, and he could swear…he saw something.

"Master Inuyasha! Hello Lady Kagome!"

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "Hello Rin" she smiled.

Inuyasha sighed and put his Tessiga away before crossing his arms and grunting. "Are you saying 'hello' to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

Kagome laughed uncomfortably "Something like that" she said.

Rin then saw the other's there "Oh! You have friends. Hello, my name is Rin!"

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango all acknowledged the girl, "Why hello little one" Miroku smiled walking up and kneeling in front of her "My name is Miroku, this is Sango and Shippo."

"Hello!" she smiled widely.

"You sure are a young one" Miroku said before scratching his chin in thought "Well…it's not the first time I asked one so young."

Everyone automatically straightened "Miroku" Sango said cautiously.

"Huh?" Miroku looked up.

"Uh…Miroku" Shippo said "If you enjoy living…I think you'd better get away from her."

Miroku looked confused for a moment before turning back to Rin and saw that instead there was a white cloth, slowly, and fearfully he rose his head to meet the cold eyes of the demon Lord in front of him. "He-he-he" he laughed carefully "I…was…just…just…kidding."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and Miroku lifted his hands in defeat as he stumbled away. Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha "Keep that one" he said pointing to Miroku "Away from Rin."

Inuyasha sneered "Keh! I don't think that will be a problem anymore."

Miroku was currenly hiding behind Sango's Hirakiotsu. Sesshoumaru then turned and walked away "We're leaving" he said a little irked he'd been torn from his daydreams.

Jaken ran after his master quickly.

"Bye everyone!" Rin waked turning away and going after him.

"Bye Rin!" Kagome waved her hand.

Once the three were out of sight she regained a confused look on her face "That was different. Inuyasha sneered "He's just lucky that girl was here" he said "I would've kicked his ass for saying that!"

Kagome shook her head and smiled.

Suddenly Kirara jumped down from Sango. "Kirara? "she asked.

Kirara stood in front of her master facing North and growled, she then changed her form "What is it Kirara?" Inuyasha asked with his hand on his hilt once again.

They all then looked up to see a girl step out from the forest. She was wearing a black kimono that looked like the night sky, and in the stars were patterns of blue phoenix' and white dragons. She wore a steel chest plate, a dark blue obi, and two swords on her belt. She had long blue hair and her eyes shaun lilac that even from a distance the group could see. Her completion was pale and was only accented by the blue tint of lips and eyelids. They also noticed the strange metal chocker she wore around her neck blocking the view, there were strange markings on her forehead that crawled under her bangs.

All took a defensive position.

She stopped. Her eyes looked over each of the warriors before her, they stopped when they got to Kagome and looked her several times over before moving on, and when she got to Inuyasha…she froze.

A smile then crept onto her lips. "Well, well" she smirked in a sing song voice "Inuyasha…how fortunate for me. I was following the scent of the first son, and low! I find the second."

"Who are you? And what do you want" Inuyasha demanded moving in front of Kagome.

She lifted her hand and held them up in a _very_ familiar style then cracked them "I am Nakara of the Dragon Demons" she replied "And I want your blood!"

She then dove for the group with her fingers glowing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: So now you know they have a history together…what now?

Alright so that's it for now! I'll update as soon as possible but I'm trying to work on the The Key and Crossworlds so it may take awhile…just as a warning.

Review and you shall receive!


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Author's Note: Here is the third installment for Nakara. Here we get more into their history as we did in the bit. Remember also to review.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 3**

_Escape_

She dove straight for Inuyasha, Inuyasha held up the Tesseiga to block her but when she got a foot in front of him she disappeared "What?" he exclaimed.

Suddenly a searing pain pierced through his hand, he dropped the Tessiga and it detransformed, he turned to see a fist coming for his face. He landed several feet back and skidded along the grass. He looked up in surprise at her standing in the spot she'd hit him. She looked board and disappointed.

"Inuyasha!" Sango moved to throw her weapon.

"Stop!" Inuyasha sounded.  
"What?" Sango questioned.

"She only wants me" Inuyasha said "Everyone stay back! I'll defeat her!"

She lowered her fist "This is pathetic" she sounded "_You_ are the son of Lord Inu No Taisho?" she questioned "_You_ defeated Sesshoumaru? It seems that my former acquaintance has somehow depleted in skill and power."

"You know Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked "Tell me, are you an ally of his?"

She smirked "One could say so. But that is of no business of yours Inuyasha. My goal is not the Lord of the Northern Lands…it is his brother."

"What do you want?"

"I believe I've already answered that question, and I hate repeating myself."

She then dove for him again, he tried his best to block her but found it futile as she landed many hits. He landed further again skidding across the grass again, "Damn it all" he cursed "Every time I get close enough to her she gets me before I get her" he reached up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Except your defeat with honor son of Lord Inu No Taisho" her voice filled the air "and I will make this swift."

He growled feeling his blood begin to pulse and heat. "I'll kill you, you bitch" he growled.

"I doubt it" she replied readying to attack again.

He stood up slowly feeling his self control fading "Damn it…where's my Tessiega?"

He peered around, his vision beginning to blur. Suddenly it landed in front of him, "What?" he asked.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called from the other side of the field "The barrier didn't affect her! It didn't even spark!"

Inuyasha gawked in awe '_What?_' he asked himself '_Does that mean…that…does she have infinity for humans? How is this possible?_' "Pick up your sword Inuyasha" she sounded from her spot "And fight me."

He reached over and grabbed the hilt of the Tesseiga he suddenly felt his blood begin to cool and his heart slow, he looked up at her with determined eyes "There is no honor in defeating a wounded animal who had been taken by surprise" she told him.

He looked her over as she took a stance. He saw no opening, after watching her move before he realized…he couldn't defeat her. There was something about her; she was different from anyone else he'd ever fought. All it took was one move before for her to get him to drop his sword and a few punched to bring out his demon blood. Looking over he saw the others looking at him worried "Do not fret yourself Inuyasha with them" her voice sounded and he looked over a her across from him "They are not your opponent."

'_I have to get Kagome and the other's out of here_' he told himself '_But there is almost nothing I can do without causing a lot of damage_' he narrowed his eyes seeing her aura clashing with his '_Well, it's a risk…but I'll have to use the Wind Scar_' he then took a hold of the Tessiga with his other hand and lifted it up "It's over bitch!" he cried out lifting his sword.

He began to slice through the wind when suddenly…the sword stopped. "W-What?" he stammered.

He was now looking into eyes clouded in red, she smirked "Surprised…Inuyasha?"

She then lifted her hand and a fire ignited; '_Shit_' was all that had time to run through his mind before he felt the fire blast him away.

He landed hard on the other side of the field. He groaned in pain of the fire on him, it had smothered out when he landed, but that didn't stop the pain.

Suddenly he heard several voiced "Take this!"

"Hiraikostu!"

"Fox Fire!"

"Sacred Sutra's."

A blast set off before he suddenly felt three bodies fall on either side of him "Ka…gome" he sounded weakly looking over to see his friends face down.

He then heard her soft footsteps walking slowly towards them, she was taking her time. Letting him know she was coming for him…coming to finish them all off. "I'm…I'm…sorry" he whispered "I…I wasn't…strong…enough…Ka…go…me."

"Lord Inuyasha!" he heard a small voice call to him.

"My…ouga?" he sounded.

"I'm here Lord Inuyasha!" the voice called.

Suddenly he heard a sound like a torch going off before a curse "Damn you!"

He felt the heat of fire hit him which made his burns sear even more, before he was suddenly picked up. Next thing he knew he was being flown through the air on the back of something.

She looked up "Toutosai" she growled "You will meet your end for this abomination."

She peered across the field at the lake of lava that had been created. "This will not do."

Mitzuku stepped out from behind her "My Lady" he said "It seems as though the servants of Lord Inu No Taisho (May be rest in peace) are determined to protect Lord Inuyasha."

She grunted "Tell me Mitzuku, exactly where were you when Toutosai saw fit to interrupt my attempt to become free?"

Mitzuku's blood ran cold, he then backed away in fear as she turned red clouded eyes towards him "M-m-m-m-my l-l-l-lad-d-d-dy..." he stammered "I…I was r-r-r-r-right here! I swear I was trying to help! The monk! The monk had purified me! I swear."

She lifted her claws "I believe this failure to help me reach my goal deserves a punishment" she said as they began to glow.

He fell to his knees "I'm sorry my lady! Forgive me! Forgive me!"

"Unforgivable!" she sneered before throwing her claws.

_Meanwhile_…

Sesshoumaru turned "Hmmm?"  
Jaken ran into his leg "Oh!" he jumped up "I'm sorry my Lord…uh…what is it?"

Sesshoumaru peered into the distance as the wind hit him "It seems as though Inuyasha has almost transformed" he said.

"Transformed? How" Jaken turned in surprise.

"But not completely" Sesshoumaru told him "Something has stopped him."

Suddenly another scent hit him, his eyes widened "It couldn't be" he whispered.

"What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, he just stared into the distance. '_Kara_' he thought to himself '_Is this your scent I have picked up? Have you returned to the Western lands? Why are you fighting my brother?_' Suddenly he looked up to see several objects floating ahead of them. They moved towards the mountains.

At that point he noticed Inuyasha hung over one of the figures obviously unconscious. "Hmmm" he sounded "it seems as though Inuyasha has fallen in battle…"  
"Inuyasha?" Jaken sounded "Someone has defeated him?"

"Rin" Sesshoumaru called.

Rin hopped to attention "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Get on Ah-Un," Sesshoumaru said "We will take to the sky."

Rin was confused but didn't question "Alright!" she said turning to jump on Ah-Un.

Jaken was already holding onto Sesshoumaru's pelt

"Where are we off to My Lord?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru began to float "We will follow Inuyasha" he said.

"We must follow Inuyasha" she said "he holds my freedom."

A small groan only followed her voice. "I told you I wish not to hear your voice for a week" she told him.

No sound.

"It will take awhile, but there is no rush to get home" she said more to herself "Let's go Mitzuku."

She began walking and only heard stumbling steps behind her as she began to walk in the directions she knew Toutosai's cave was. '_You will not escape this time Inuyasha_' she sneered '_I will have my freedom_.'

_In the Northern Lands…_

"Has Nakara not returned?" he asked.

"No Lord Ryu" the servant said with a bowed head "She left abruptly and has yet to send word."

He sighed "I fear this is my fault" he sounded "Had I not cursed her so she would not be gone."

"It is not your fault father" Suoh told him by the window "you were disoriented from the sickness and only feared for your daughter's future."

"I know her" he said "She will search for the most fearsome opponent and attempt to defeat him."

"She need only find Sesshoumaru for that feat" his son told him "But then again, we have been hearing of the half demon son of Lord Inu No Taisho (May he rest in peace). He seems to be a formidable opponent."

"He holds the Tesseiga" Lord Ryu sounded "It is this which makes him so formidable. He defeated the demon Ryukoutsai who struck the death blow to Lord Inu No Taisho (May he rest in peace), even his brother met his sword."

"Sesshoumaru like anyone underestimated Inuyasha" Suoh told him "He forgot for a moment that he was fighting a boy with the blood of Inu No Taisho (May he rest in peace) and only saw him as a worthless half-breed. Nakara will not take him so lightly."

"He was also fighting for a human girl" Lord Ryu told him "Another thing Sesshoumaru overlooked. But perhaps now he has learned his lesson."

Suoh nodded "I do not believe that he could defeat Nakara. She is the finest warrior ever to come out of our lands; she may rip him apart with one strike."

"Let us hope that does not happen" Lord Ryu said "It would shame our great ally Lord Inu No Taisho (May he rest in peace)."

Suoh nodded again turning back to the window "I do wish she comes back soon."

There was a knock on the door "Enter" Lord Ryu sounded.

They all turned to see the lieutenant walk in, he bowed respectfully to the two lords "Lord Ryu forgive my interruption" he said "Lord Suoh. There is a guest awaiting you in the conference room. He wishes a word."

Suoh nodded in acknowledge "I will be there shortly."

The lieutenant bowed once more and turned to walk out. Suoh turned to his father "Do not worry yourself father" he said "Nakara is a wise woman. She will take care of herself and return before long. You should not strain yourself, rest my father."

Ryu acknowledged his son "Go to your meeting Suoh" he said.

Suoh bowed to his father before turning and walking out. He made his way to the conference room moving swiftly.

He opened the door and acknowledged the demon standing in there "I have been waiting for you."

"Forgive me Lord Suoh" the demon said "I was delayed."

He bowed towards the woman and child standing beside the man, "If you have made yourself comfortable" he said "Sit and let us discuss our alliance."

The demon sat down keeping his red eyes on the demon lord. "Will your sister be joining us?" he asked.

"Unfortunately" Suoh said "The Lady Nakara has a prior engagement to attend to and will not be joining us."

"You must remember your promise Suoh" the demon said "You promised her to me."

"She will not be easy to defeat" the child spoke up in an indifferent voice "She has much pride and power."

"Pride? Yes. Power? Most defiantly" Suoh told him "But that is nothing to worry about, once we're finished both of those will be brought down just enough for you to defeat her."

The demon nodded with a smiled. The two then began to discuss alliance among one another.

_Later that night…_

Inuyasha groaned, his head felt cloudy. He lifted his hand to reach up to his head when he felt pain shoot through him "Ow!" he cried.

"Do not move Inuyasha" he heard a voice say "the medicine is still at work. I did not expect you to wake so early. It should take another 30 minutes."

"Kaede?" he asked in surprise "Wh-What's going on? Where am I?...Where's Kagome!"

He opened his eyes and regretted it instantly, the moment the light hit his eyes the pain set in. He groaned in pain. "She told you not to move!" he heard Toutosai's voice say "Now, just lay still. Kagome is here, so are the others. They're all alright, just out getting water. We're in your friend Kaede's village. Once they will get back I'll explain everything."

Another voice cut through the cave "Toutosai! Do you believe it is right to tell Lord Inuyasha?"

"If she is after him then he has a right" Toutosai replied.

"She?" Inuyasha asked leaning back with his eyes closed.

"It seems as though you were attacked by a dragon demon" Myouga's voice told him "A very powerful dragon demon. Her name is Nakara, she is Lady of the Northern Lands. And you were lucky we got there in time or you would all be dead."

'_Nakara?_' he thought to himself '_Why does that seem familiar? Why do I recognize that name?_' he searched his memory but came up with nothing.

He then heard footsteps, "Has Inuyasha awakened?" Miroku's voice asked.

"That he has" Kaede told him "The medicine is still working but he will be fine soon."

He heard a relieved sigh '_Kagome_'. "I'm glad you're alright Inuyasha!" Shippo called.

"Me too" Sango said.

"Meow!" Kirara sounded.

"We're all relieved" Kagome told him.

He grunted.

"On to business now" Miroku said "Who was that girl?"

"Sit" Toutosai said.

Everyone followed their instructions. "She was Lady Nakara" Toutosai told them "She is daughter of Lord Ryu. Lord of the Northern Lands."

"She's a dragon demon?" Miroku asked.

"So you've heard of them!" Toutousai said "Good! Well, yes she is a dragon demon and next in line to become Lady of the Northern Lands."

"Why did she go after Inuyasha."

"Let me tell my story. Now, many years ago Lord Inu No Taisho (May he rest in peace) and her father Lord Ryu were great allies. Not only that, they had been friends since birth. Around 750 years ago they both had children, Sesshoumaru was born to our great Lord, and Nakara was born to Lord Ryu…"  
"So Sesshoumaru is 750 years old?" Kagome asked in amazement.

Myouga nodded "Demon years very with species but dog and dragon seem to be the same. You see, a dog demon ages 3 years to every hundred, as does a dragon."

"So both Sesshoumaru and Nakara are only about 22 or 23?" Sango asked.

"Precisely" Myouga told them.

"But…what about Inuyasha? He was only born 200 years ago?" Kagome spoke up "Wouldn't that make him 6?"

"Half demons age faster than normal demons" Myouga replied "They grow like regular humans until their 11th year, then they age like other demons. It's unknown why but that's the way it is. Inuyasha aged until he was 11 before reverting. He is now 16 and will continue to age as a normal demon."

"They are human until they hit puberty you're saying?" Kagome stated.

Myouga nodded "That's right!"

"Getting on with the story" Toutousai said "Both Sesshoumaru and Nakara were raised together since birth and became great friends! Each of their first words consisted of each other's names" he chuckled "I recall many times chasing them through the palace after they'd done something. We could not catch them because they were always out smarting us! Two of a kind they were! Splendid children!"

He ignored the grunt he heard from Inuyasha and continued "It was decreed by Lord Inu No Taisho (May he rest in peace) and Lord Ryu that the two would mate when both became of age. The ceremonies were put into place and construction was begun on a palace for them. It would unite the Northern and Western lands, everything seemed set."

"So…what happened?" Kagome asked completely interested.

"It was two events that struck once the two had reached their ages" Myouga spoke up "Lord Ryu was suddenly hit with a deadly demon virus that has since been dissipated (but that's beyond the point), and he was taken to bed. During his time of sickness was when the Cat Demons first attacked. Lord Inu No Taisho (May he rest in peace) took with him Sesshoumaru and fought on the continent with the Cat Demons. They did not return to the West for a long time after, and it set back the ceremonies and planning that had been set to pass. But after long the virus was cleared from Lord Ryu's blood and the planning was once again set into place, but before they could begin there was much damage that had to be cleared. The great war had brought much depression on many of the demons. So the planning was set back even further."

"Finally after many years passed the ceremonies were once again put into place, but once again it seemed as though fate stepped it's ugly foot in. For this time Lord Inu No Taisho (May he rest in peace) was struck down while defending Lord Inuyasha and his mother after his battle with Ryukoutsai."

Everyone heard sniffling "Are you crying?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Merely something in my eye" Myouga told him in a choked up voice.

Toutosai continued for him "Well, at the burial ceremonies it seemed as though Sesshoumaru and Lady Nakara had a fight. The two split ways and have not spoken to, or sought out one another since."

"How sad" Sango said "I feel sorry for them both."

"No one knows of the origin of the fight" Myouga said "To gossip of a Lord and Lady is forbidden. But since then neither have seen one another."

"So sad…they seemed to be such good friends" Miroku said.

"Sometimes death can cause bitterness and anger" Kaede spoke up "Perhaps both were attempting to ease their pain of loss and it ended up as it is."

The group nodded. "Myouga" they all turned to see that now Inuyasha was sitting up completely healed "Did Nakara and Sesshoumaru want to be…together?" he asked.

Myouga nodded "Yes they did" he said "In fact, I remember a time when both must have been about 300 years, when they attempted to make one another their mate. It seemed that Sesshomaru had seen a mark placed by Lord Inu No Taisho (May he rest in peace) on his mother's neck. A mating bite to be exact, and saw fit that since they'd been told of the ceremonies they would one day undergo; that they would take care of it themselves" he chuckled "Well all they got was a scrape on the neck before both Lord Ryu and Lord Inu No Taisho (may he rest in peace) caught them. Afterwards both were punished and given a strict talking to about mating rituals and rights. I still recall Sesshoumaru's face red as a beat afterwards."

Another grunt by Inuayasha. But everyone else was enjoying the story immensely. Shippo was laughing at his mental image.

"Such a shame" Miroku said "If Sesshoumaru was not so discontent with us perhaps we could have spoken with him about Nakara."

Myouga sighed "Even if Sesshoumaru is a cold man. To see him with Nakara is to see a completely different person."

"I can't imagine Sesshoumaru as anything else but a cold hearted bastard" Inuyasha sneered.

"Something to be expected" a voice said from behind "As I cannot imagine you to be anything other than an incompetent, useless half breed."

Everyone turned to see Sesshoumaru standing there, with Jaken behind him and Rin in front of him. Everyone was beyond shocked to see him there. But with Rin standing in front of him it was obvious he was not there to fight. "What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshoumaru walked forward and stopped a few feet from his brother, he then sniffed "You were attacked by a dragon demon" he stated "A female dragon demon. Tell me of this."

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha snapped "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Inuyasha…sit."

He slammed into the ground "Kagome…why?"

"You don't have to start a fight! He just wants information" Kagome said "Sit down Sesshoumaru, we were in the middle of a discussion about the attack."

"I'd rather stand" Sesshoumaru told her.

She nodded but noticed Rin was seated beside everyone with Jaken behind her ready for anything. They all turned to Toutousai to see that _he_ was currently suited behind Kaede.

"Um…Toutousai?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yes…um…" his eyes were plastered on Sesshoumaru "Well…on with the story right! Well, it seems that during the first great war with the Cat Demons, and Lord Ryu was bed stricken. He began to become dazed and confused…he even began to convince himself that Lord Inu No Taisho (may he rest in peace) and Sess…Lord Sesshoumaru would fall in battle…"

A grunt sounded from Sesshoumaru "Ludicrous" he sounded.

"Um…exactly. Anyways, Lord Ryu believed that Sess…Lord Sesshoumaru was the only one worthy of Lady Nakara, and in a moment of grief decreed that since Sess…Lord Sesshoumaru had been the only person to ever beat Lady Nakara, the first suitor with the ability to defeat her in battle will win her heart and her hand."

"What?" they all cried.

"The details of the curse are very precise" Myouga said "She will fall in love with the man who beats her in battle, and they will have the right to her hand in marriage, and they will then become the Lord of the Northern Lands."

"This of course as we said before was the destiny of Sess…Lord Sesshoumaru" Toutousai said from his spot "But as we said he didn't take it and so now she is cursed."

"So why would she go after Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"It seems as though the curse may be broken if she is able to find the most powerful opponent and defeat him in battle, if she succeeds then her curse will be lifted."

"It makes sense" Miroku said "She told Inuyasha that her freedom lies in him. But it would make more sense to fight Sesshoumaru."

"What! Are you saying that Sesshoumaru is more powerful than me?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm saying that it would make more sense because Sesshoumaru was originally the only one with the ability to defeat her in battle" Miroku said "And with the story I would say that Nakara is already in love with Sesshoumaru."

Everyone turned to look at Sesshoumaru. His eyes narrowed at them, "Do not assume you may read me" he said in an icy voice.

Now Toutousai, Myouga, _and_ Shippo were behind Kaede, Inuyasha had grabbed the hilt of his sword. Miroku on the other hand took another route "Forgive me" he said "it was merely an observation. Well, what do you propose is to be done? It is obvious that Inuyasha cannot fight her."

"You think I'm a weakling?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Of course not" Kagome told him "It's just that…she had your sword dropped within moments, and you were transforming seconds later."

A cynical chuckle turned everyone's heads to look at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was laughing at them, he turned eyes filled with amusement at them "Inuyasha you truly are a feeble minded fool" he said, "Nakara has been trained since birth to destroy opponents. There was even a time as I recall that she was able to bring our father down if only for moments. There is no move she cannot counter, no strength she cannot overcome, even with the Tesseiga you are not match for her. And to believe for a second that you can beat the Lady of the Northern lands is as foolish as proclaiming yourself a true demon."

Inuyasha growled at is brother as the other's glared at the demon Lord. "Then tell me Sesshoumaru, how were you able to defeat her when I beat you?" he asked.

"Your defeat of me both times were simply because I underestimated you" he said "I underestimated your will to protect your human, and your power over Tesseiga. I have yet to make that mistake again. And the reason I was able to defeat her was in cunning. I distracted her for a minimal second and it was all I needed to bring her to her knees, and then into darkness. Unfortunately I was not able to do it again. This was only in the beginning of our training."

Myouga hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder (who was using every bit of will power he has not to attack Sesshoumaru) "So, we are not only fighting a formidable opponent, but one that most likely now has finished her training and is even more powerful than the great Lord Inu No Taisho (May he rest in peace)."

Inuyasha sighed sitting back "Well then, I'll just have to get stronger and fight her again."

"You'll do no such thing!" They all turned with the growl.

Sesshoumaru was now facing the door "I will defeat Nakara" he said, his voice then softened "She is mine. No one is worthy of her but me."

With that he walked out. Everyone sat in stunned silence with their jaws on the ground. They didn't notice Jaken and Rin get up or Rin call 'Good-bye' back to them.

They all stayed completely still for the next five minutes.

It was Shippo who spoke first "Did…did he just say that Nakara was _his_?" he asked.

Myouga snapped out next "So…you all see what I mean…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Authors Note: Alright, now write all this 'history' down because it will come in handy later…I think…lol…

Review and you shall receive!

Later


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

_Author's Note_: Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry it's been so long. But as a present to my readers I wanted to get at least one chapter from all my stories done. So here's the one from 'Nakara.' Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner, if I get into a 'Sesshoumaru' mood. Also I wanted to separate Nakara from the 'Mary Sue' persona so I added a little bit of weakness on her part…not to mention a bit of Sesshoumaru/Nakara fluff which seems to be an admirable part of this story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 4**

_Memories_

Mitzuku groaned as he walked upon blistered feet, they'd been walking for three days straight, and there was still no sigh of Inuyasha and his group. They'd been heading for Toutousai's cave but had yet to reach it, they were near though. By his calculations they should reach the base of the mountains by midday. He sighed again, if only he'd been able to stay at the castle. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. He was after all, Lady Nakara's retainer, to defy her was unthinkable. He looked up to see her far a head of him and ran to catch up. Doing so he strained his back and winced, his punishment had been several lashes with her poison whip, a technique she had learned from childhood. Though he didn't know from who, but he cursed the beast who taught her. "L-Lady Nakara?" he asked.

She made no move to show she'd heard him, just kept walking "What is it?" he heard her voice say.

"If I may…what do you plan to do with Toutousai once you reach his home?"

She still stayed silent for a few moments "I'll end his meddling in my affairs" she replied.

A cold shutter ran through his spine when her voice reached his ears. It was true that Lady Nakara was very well known for her patience, it was quite hard to affect or anger her. Usually if one said or did something to her she'd wave it off as if it were nothing. In fact, it was usually her who would anger another, she was quite the psychological warrior. He shook his head, it was unforgivable for one so low such as he to think he could pass judgment or think of the Lady in such a way.

Though he did wish that she would give him a clue as to what she planned to do. He doubted she'd just want to go there to punish Toutousai for interrupting their duel….

He shook his head again…he had no right!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jaken sighed hobbling behind Sesshoumaru who was walking faster that usual. He seemed…anxious. Since they'd left the Priestess Kaede's village he'd been more silent than usual, he would even at sometimes ignore Rin. So unlike Lord Sesshoumaru, even _for_ Lord Sesshoumaru. He looked over at Rin who was riding ontop of AhUn, she was busying herself by making several flower jewelry, necklace, crown, and bracelets, and now…a ring. He sighed again, how he wished they would return to Lord Sesshoumaru's stronghold as they were when he'd decided to find the Tessiega. How he missed the stronghold, he remembered telling Rin they would one day return, and begging construction on a new palace, he also remembered telling her it would be a hundred years from now, of course at that time he'd simply told her to remind her of her mortality, but now he was begging to believe his lies and regretted them. The stronghold had fallen into ruin after Sesshoumaru's father had died, and it took many years for him to begin to put it back together, and in the middle of reconstruction…he'd left. Of course Jaken hadn't been there when all of this happened but learned this over time, and had only been there once only to glance around quickly and then leave once they'd figured out Inuyasha's position. He knew that Sesshoumaru had left and intended to return with the Tesseiga, unfortunately several events stopped this from happening. One being that Sesshoumaru himself despite being the only son worthy of the Tesseiga was unable to keep it due to a barrier. He sighed again, it was wrong to pass such thoughts on his Lord, he had no right.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_550 years before…_

She turned right, nothing…she turned left…same. All there was, was tree's, nothing but trees no matter where she turned. She sniffled.

She'd been playing with Sesshoumaru and he was it. He's chased her into the forest and she was so determined to get away from him that when she turned around she'd realized…she didn't know where she was. Had she been with Sesshoumaru he could have easily sniffed their way out of the forest…but he wasn't here. Goosebumps appeared on her arms as a chill went up her spine at the thought. She was alone.

She couldn't remember the last time she was alone, she couldn't remember a time when he wasn't there with her. A growl sounded from her side and she jumped before turning, the growl sounded again, she lifted her claws.

"_How did you do that?" she asked him watching the glow in his claws begin to dissipate._

"_You mean my poison claws?" he asked._

_She nodded "That's neat! Can you show me?"_

"_Alright! It's really easy! Just concentrate your power into your hands then imagine it in your claws. After that feel it empower your claws and then let it loose, it takes a while to form into a whip but for now spray should work."_

She felt the power begin to gather in her claws as she readied them for attack. The growl set again and she turned sharply to the direction it was coming from and let loose the poison now in her claws. The tree before her melted away to reveal a rather large wolf, it whimpered as the poison hit it, it hit the ground dead.

She was shaking, shaking from fear. But why did she feel so afraid? No pathetic demon could defeat her, no human, or animal could stand up to her…but…then why? Why did she feel such fear? She had been trained since she was able to walk to fight and now…now she feared to do so. It made no sense.

She looked up to see that the sky was beginning to darken. She could do nothing but walk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Nakara!" he lowered his hands and perked up his ears, then lifted his hands to his mouth once again "Nakara! Nakara we're finished playing! Come out now!"

He stopped to listen and then turned into another direction "Where is she? Could she be lost?"

He went further and further into the forest, sniffing around for her scent. He'd been following her scent for two hours by then and he was beginning to worry. "Nakara!"

He sighed when he was once again met by silence. It would be night soon. Where was she?

There was a movement beside him, he turned "Nakara? Is that you?" he asked anxiously.

A squirrel peaked out. His eyes narrowed "You!" he said.

He lifted his claws that were already glowing and he struck out towards the animal. Once it was clear from his view he turned, and continued searching for her.

He _had_ to find her. He felt…empty when she wasn't there, like there was some kind of piece missing from him, he wasn't whole when she wasn't there. And besides, he promised her.

_She tripped over a stick on the road and fell forward. She closed her eyes unable to keep her balance and awaited the landing and pain that would accompany it. But instead she felt two hands grab her arms, she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru holding her up. She smiled at him, in a little bit of shock, "Thank you" she said._

_He helped her up and set her straight "You're welcome Kara" he replied with a smile._

_She then began to walk a little further, but felt his hand keep her there, she turned with a bit of a shocked look "Kara?" he said in an shy voice._

_She turned completely towards him "Yes?" she asked._

"_I…" he seemed hesitant, and he was blushing heavily "I…I will always…protect you."_

_She smiled._

Sesshoumaru did _not_ go back on his word. He would find her if it took all night to do so.

Suddenly a smell of fear spiked from the east. He turned swiftly '_Kara!_' he was off in a flash.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She was surrounded, surrounded by wolves. She'd been trying deseprately to remember what Lord Inu No Taisho had told her about enemies on all sides of her…but she couldn't. They'd only begun and she'd been so anxious to go outside and play with Sesshoumaru that she couldn't concentrate on that, she bit her lip hard, and ignored the blood she felt trickle down her chin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Blood! Kara's blood!_ He went faster when he suddenly caught her scent of blood. Feeling her presents closer he unsheathed his sword and mentally prepared himself for battle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One of the wolves dove at her, she immediately unsheathed her katana and sliced through the animal. She immediately turned at the movement behind her and sliced through the other wolves. This continued on and on, soon she was moving simply on instinct. She felt the tears slid down her cheeks as she moved the sword along.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her wrist and cried out dropping her sword. She moved to pick it back up when a wolf then jumped on it and snapped at her hand. She jumped back then lifted her claws to once again strike with her poison whip. She looked around once again to see the wolves surrounding her, there were so many. She was not one to exaggerate but…it looked like there were hundreds. If she weren't alone she would be able to defeat them all, but she was alone…completely alone. She took another step back and tripped.

This was it.

This was the end for her.

Suddenly a light flashed in front of her eyes and she felt an arm catch her. She looked up, and her face beamed. "So…you allow nondemon wolves to not only surround and frighten you" he said hautingly "But to wound you as well."

Her eyes narrowed playfully "Say's the _dogdemon_ who got lost."

He sneered before pulling her up and the two stood back to back "Let us show the might of the Northern and Western Lands" he said beginning to extend his claws.

She only smirked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Feudal Era…_

"L-Lady Nakara?"

Her eyes turned up, "What now?"  
"We…we have arrived at the mountain."

She looked up at the mountain to monitor the area. The scent of the blacksmith was faint. "He is not here" she said "Toutousai is gone."

Mitzuku sniffed "You're right" he said "…but where could he have gone?"

"The dagger" she said.

Immediately he knew what she meant and pulled out a small dagger the size of one of his arms. It was the last gift her mother had left her. She had placed it in safe keeping and informed Mitzuku that if he ever lost her precious keepsake the repercussions would be far more terrible that even he could comprehend. The dagger, he remembered was quite strange when he first saw it. It looked more like a ordament than a weapon. It was that of two dragons facing each other, their jaws dropped in a vicious roar as a gem of blue and red mixed together was set between them and their wings were spread to make the handle. The dagger itself was made of the two tails twisting around one another to a sharp point that with one prick could slice through the skin like light through air, a truly magnificent keepsake. He shuttered at the thought the great Dragon demon's power. "The dagger…my lady" he said holding it up.

She took it from his hands then held it to her. Closing her eyes she held it as if to offer it to some great power in the sky "I speak now the words of Divinity…Queen of Eden" she said "_Aline nachmore shamistal_. I demand you…show me the son of Inu no Taisho!"

With that she flung it into the air. It suddenly stopped in one place and the two dragons that held together to make the dagger came to life. They unwound and then flew in a clockwise circle around one another faster and faster while the gem that their mouths had held grew larger and larger. Finally the dragons both seemed only to be streaks of light as the gem turned itself into a grand mirror. Inside the mirror a small village appeared with a temple looking over it. The picture slowly zoomed in on one of the houses and both demons then saw the small group surrounding the fireplace. "So Myouga is still alive I see" she stated.

She looked over Inuyasha "His wounds have heeled…" a smirk then slid across her face.

"_Porlane_" she said.

The gem instantly shrunk down and the dragons began to twist together as their mouths opened to receive the gem. "We will go to this village and find Inuyasha. There I will end the curse upon me."

She then turned and continued on her way "We may need better transportation. It will only waste time to walk everywhere like this. I'm tired of playing cat and mouse."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Inuyasha? What will we do now?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha didn't turn he just kept walking "what do you mean?" his voice asked.

"If that Nakara girl comes after you again what will you do?" Shippo asked.

"We'll fight her" he replied nonchalantly though they could hear the anxiety in his voice.

Shippo's shoulders fell "I knew it, she hit him too hard, he's lost it."

Kagome's eyes showed her worry "Inuyasha" she said "Perhaps it's best to…maybe hide out for awhile."

Inuyasha stopped and turned with an offended look. "Hide out!" he exclaimed "You want me to, hide out! No way! I'm not running from some woman!"

"Calm down Inuyasha" Miroku spoke up "She's not telling you to run away to make you seem cowardice. Can't you see that she's worried about you. Not to mention we are."

"Yes" Sango spoke up "She really wiped the floor with you last time, there's no telling what she'd do this time."

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned sharply and began stomping down the road "I won't run away!" he called back.

Shippo shook his head "What an idiot."

Kagome sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Later that night…_

Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha who was sitting beside a small creek. "Inuyasha?" she called to him.

He turned away. "I'm not going to run away from her" he said "I will fight…and defeat her."  
She sighed, she knew that there was nothing she could say to waver the resolution he'd come to…however she at least wanted to give it another shot.

"Your upset because of how…how horribly she'd beat you" she said.

Inuyasha turned violently "She did not beat me that bad!" he sputtered at her.

"I guess guys don't really change" she said more to herself than to him "There the same in my world too. If they find a challenge they _must_ defeat it no matter what…but…Inuyasha…this isn't your fight."

Inuyasha's jaw hit the ground "What!" he exclaimed "How could this not be my fight? She attacked and almost killed me! Not to mention the rest of you!"

At this point he was screaming in her ear while she sat calmly waiting for him to finish venting. She then turned "Inuyasha…it's not you she wants to fight…you're…I suppose your kind of a scape goat from the man she really wants to defeat."

Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments before his face softened and he sat down "Yeah" he said "I know…Sesshoumaru."

Kagome turned her eyes to the flowing river watching as it passed alongside them "I can't imagine what life would be like to live under a curse like hers" she said "She must spend every waking moment worrying about what would come of herself and if she were to fail in battle."

Inuyasha sighed and had to agree "Maybe her study of the sword wasn't so vigorous because she wished to learn it…but because she was afraid…"

Kagome nodded "Afraid to be defeated by anyone…afraid to have her will stripped from her…what a horrible life that would be."

"I suppose I could understand it" Inuyasha said "But…but I still can't let it go!"

He stood up "If she comes after me again I will fight and defeat her!"

Kagome's eyes sparkled "And when she falls in love with you?"

Inuyasha paused, and his face turned white.

"You can't exactly tell her your not interested."

"I-well…uh-I…sh—uh…" Inuyasha stuttered several times.

Kagome giggled "You didn't think of that did you?" she asked.

Inuyasha folded his arms quickly and turned "Hmph!" he said "Fine then! I'll _let_ Sesshoumaru beat her!"  
Kagome laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken spoke up "May I inquire as to why we are following Lord Inuyasha?"

"Do you not know…Jaken?" Sesshoumaru replied "Nakara is searching for Inuyasha. If we are to follow Inuyasha then soon enough she will appear. And then we will, take care of her."

"Are you going to fight her my lord?"

Sesshoumaru continued walking "Yes."  
Rin turned to Sesshoumaru "But my lord. Were you not betrothed to marry her? Why would you fight her if you were once friends?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. But to be honest he was mentally preparing himself for the fight with Nakara. She was a master strategist, and being a woman in peak physical condition (assuming she _was_ in peak physical condition) she would be far quicker, and more flexible than him. Women are smaller and thinner than men, so in some ways they had more potential in a physical fight than a man. What they lacked in strength they could make up for in strategy, which is precisely what Nakara had going for her. It would be a hard battle, perhaps even a very long one. But the question that plagued him lay in her own defeat…if she lost to him, would that mean that the love she would then hold for him would merely be because of the spell her father had cast? Or…or would it be because of her true feelings…and in that respect…did she ever truly love him?

Was he worthy of her love?

"_You are a foolish boy Sesshoumaru! You may look like a man; but your soul and obvious mind are that of a child!"_

Then again she isn't exactly the perfect picture of a lady.

"_You insult your father! You spit on the grave you dug yourself! You have not the right, nor the honor to speak of Inu No Taisho as you are now!"_

And her words could sting far more than any sword.

"_The great Lord Sesshoumaru telling me that he doesn't wish to spill blood? Do not take me for a fool. Blood drips from your hands like ooze on a slug demon. The only difference is that my blood glows!"_

In fact…she really pissed him off that time.

"_Gladly, I wouldn't want to soil myself in the presence of a hypocritical bastard."_

His claws sank into his palm as he thought over that fight.

"_You could bite me if you wish Sesshoumaru. But the second mark of a boy now, will never compare to the first mark of a man before." _

But they were not without purpose. And he had taken his anger over his father's death out on the wrong person.

"_Careful of the way you wag your tongue wench! I do not wish to spill blood on my father's land."_

But then again…he wasn't exactly gentleman like.

"_Leave my lands…now."_

Nor were the purpose behind his own words.

"_Do not assume that such words will not meet punishment Nakara"_

Even though he had to admit that his comebacks weren't nearly as hardhitting as hers.

"_Perhaps I shall finish what I started and show you the respect you are to show the Lord of the Western lands"_

…if they were hard hitting at all. He sighed internally thinking over their last conversation. But more importantly the last thing she had said to him before she had left.

"_I'm sorry Shoumaru"_

The questions were begging to make him a little dizzy. Perhaps it would be best to save these questions later, the answers would come soon enough.

He suddenly stopped when a strange feeling overcame him, he turned towards the west.

"Wh-What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He couldn't stop the smile as it crept onto his lips as the oncoming wind brought the scent it carries upon it's arms to him.

"The time is soon."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Author's Note_: So that's it for now. Hopefully you enjoyed it. And if I don't get another one out before the 25th. Merry Christmas! Review and you shall receive!


End file.
